Andoria
A planet in the Beta Quadrant, one of the founders and core worlds of the United Federation of Planets. Also known as Andor, Andoria is a cold world with a limited biosphere and relatively few natural resources. Nonetheless, it gave birth to an advanced civilization, which successfully colonized space. The Andorians emerged from centuries of bloody intramural warfare with their warrior ethos almost intact, but also with a revulsion against pointless conflict, and a new dedication to peace. Andoria swiftly became a key player in local interstellar politics. Position Andoria gives its name to its local sector of space, which is above the galactic plane near the Meridian. The Andorian Sector is also known as Sector 006. The Andorian star system is 11.3 light years from Earth, and 6.6 light years from Vulcan. It consists of two stars; the F5V-IV white star known as Procyon A (also named Alpha Canis Minoris), and Procyon B, its blue dwarf companion. The latter is referred to as Phardos by the Andorians, with the primary named Kuy’va. Andoria itself is a moon of a gas giant in the eighth orbit out from Procyon A, the largest of 7 satellites. It’s itself orbited by two near-identical moonlets known as “the Twin Moons of Andor”. Other planets in the system include Alrond (Procyon IX), home to an Andorian colony. Details Diameter: 10,084 kilometres. Gravity: 1g. Axial Tilt: 13% Orbital Period: 300 days. Rotational Period: 32 hours. Classification: M. Surface Water: 85% Andoria is an M-class world, though it borders on class-P; being eighty-five percent covered in water or ice. The remaining fifteen percent is divided into two continents along the equator. There’s also a series of island chains, most notably in the northern hemisphere. It’s here that the Andorian species is thought to have first evolved. Orbiting at considerable distance from its sun, Andoria has always been cold. Geothermal activity provided the necessary heat for development of indigenous lifeforms, but large regions remain inhospitable. If it weren’t for heavy background radiation and what would otherwise be considered unstable volcanic tectonics, Andoria would’ve been unable to sustain all but the most rudimentary life. That which has developed there is hardy. As well as the cold, native flora and fauna must tolerate long periods of darkness whenever the gas giant lies between the planet and the sun. As a consequence of unreliable sunlight, and of geothermal activity as the main source of heat and energy, civilization developed as much underground as on the surface. Andorian cities are often located in deep caverns, connected with tunnels stretching thousands of kilometres. Seismic instabilities and cold weather make the few highly salted liquid water seas extremely treacherous; so much so that most Andorian religions conceive of watery hells (Andorians are definitely not fond of swimming).The oceans are nevertheless teaming with sea life and therefore serve Andorian civilization as a rich source of food. They’re also used to supply industrial energy and are subject to scientific study, but aren’t used for recreation. Category:Planets Category:United Federation of Planets Members Category:Andorian Empire Category:Andoria